


Mirror Serena and Ash Texting Story

by ShiitakeSue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiitakeSue/pseuds/ShiitakeSue
Summary: Np. Just read it





	Mirror Serena and Ash Texting Story

Mirror Serena X Ash Texting

???: Hey, crybaby! I got your number!

Ash: Serena?

Serena: Yeah, it’s me.

Ash: Oh, well, how did you get my number when I’m in Alola?

Serena: *snickers*

Ash: 😅

Serena: Well, I kind of stole it out of your bag when you were sleeping because...erm...

Ash: Y-y-ou d-d-id? W-w-hy?

Serena: Yep.

Serena: But, only because I wanted to see how you developed as a trainer and stuff.  
Plus, to make sure you aren’t such a WIMPY LITTLE BABY anymore!! Jeez, I was SO sick of saving you 24-7!

Ash: ...

Serena: Oh, no you don’t! Now what?! Are you gonna start crying over text?

Ash: No! (😭)

Serena: See! Ha! You are crying!

Ash: *sniff*

Serena: Awww! 💓💞💗

Serena: Ash... your SUCH A BABY!...

Ash: ...

Serena: Yet, so cute too.

Ash: 😳

Serena: Awwn, now the cutie pie blushes!

Ash: NO!

Serena: YES!

Ash: Well, um....

Serena: Ash, your too sensitive!

Ash: 😢😭

Serena: Ash, stop crying and tell me how Alola is!

Ash: Well, it’s really decent, I mean, it’s modern day and there isn’t a lot of nature.

Serena: Ikr, I HATE ALOLA!

Ash: ?!

Serena: Ash, why don’t you act like the alternate you? Brave. Handsome. 

Ash: Well, we’re opposites, sooooo.....

Serena: Yeah, and I bet my other me (???) is like you! Sensitive, weak, and cries to much...

Ash: Wahhhhh!

Serena: Ash, at least your not dense. Please calm down!

Ash: *calms down* Thanks, I guess.

Serena: Np!

Ash: Serena, I’m sorry.

Ash: 🤥😣😔😩

Serena: Ash, for what?

Ash: Serena, for being to weak for you, I know I’m not perfect.

Ash: ☺️

Serena: OH, ASH! I just like to tease you, but that doesn’t mean your a bad person.

Ash: Really?

Serena: *Sighs* Yes, Ash, really.

Ash: 😊

Serena: Crybaby, do you like me?

Ash: Huh? No! You yell too much...

Ash: Please don’t hurt me.

Serena: 😅😂🤣

Serena: Ash, you’re way too fragile and cute to hurt, I could just squeeze you to pieces.

Ash: 😳

Serena: So, again, Ash do you like, like, me or NO! Ash, do you LOVE ME?!

Ash: Eh? Well, um...will you be mad if I say this?

Serena: 😏

Serena: What do you think, crybaby?!

Ash: Uh....

Ash: No! Yes!!

Serena: Your first assumption is correct, crybaby.

Ash: Oh. Um, what made you feel this way? Was it because I helped you at camp?

Ash: Nvm, what I just said.

Serena: ASH, NO NEVER MINDS! Yes, it was because you helped me and your sooo freakin’ cute, that I can’t possibly, no matter how much I try to dislike you at times, dislike your adorable little face. Oh, and your Pikachu!

Ash: Really?! Are YOU sure you don’t want the brave alternate me?

Serena: Alternate Ash, he may handsome, but YOUR the Ash that saved me in the forest that one, faithful day and your the one I grew to love. To be honest, that other Serena deserves the alternate Ash! That’s her Ash, but Ash, your MY ASHY!

Ash: 🙂

Serena: No one will ever keep me apart from you, I want to travel with you again (but not in Alola), Ash YOUR MINE!!

Ash: Thanks, Serena.

Serena: Don’t thank me yet! I’m picking you up from Alola in a couple months and we are going to journey together. So, whatever you need to get done, get it done NOW!!!!

Ash: Ok, but Serena...

Serena: Yes? What?

Ash: Please, I hate being picked on.

Serena: Alright then, you won’t be “Crybaby” any more, but Ashy!

Ash: Eh! Alright....

Serena: Ashy, maybe I can even help you learn to be a bit less on the sensitive side. Yep! (You need help with that OR ELSE....)

Ash: Gah! Ok! Ok!

Serena: Good.

Ash: 😄

Serena: Awww, Ashy, you should really smile more, it suits you after all.

Ash: Thanks, Serena.

Ash: I appreciate the compliment.

Serena: Ok, now get some rest Ashy.

Ash: Alrighty, Serena.

Serena: Good, night then.

Ash: Yep, bye, night, and I 💗 you!

Serena: I 💞 you too, Ashy! Night!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I really wanted to get Ash x Seren out of the way so I can focus more on posting more MLB fanfics and other anime’s like Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online. Also I’ve really been wanting to do a Doki doki litarature Club fanfic lately and maybe a Yandere Simulator one? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, yes it’s older, but, that’s fine.


End file.
